


It's You I Love

by VioletEyedPrincess



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletEyedPrincess/pseuds/VioletEyedPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora, Riku and Kairi are back at Destiny Islands, in fact, it's year after the events of Kingdom Hearts II. However, Riku still hasn't forgiven himself for betraying Sora and his feelings for the younger man haven't gone away either. He has it in his mind that Sora and Kairi are an item and starts to distance himself from his friend. Sora notices and tries to get to the bottom of Riku's strange actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Truths Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of this is mine; I'm not making any money off of this.
> 
> Pairings: Sora/Kairi(one sided), Riku/Sora
> 
> Things I have changed: Sora is able to use all his forms without the help of his friends thanks to Donald. Also, Sora is able to freely fight with two keyblades instead of one.
> 
> Warnings: Male/Male relationship, Kairi bashing(it's easy to make her a bitch), crude language, graphic sex scene between two males.
> 
> -Thoughts-

  
-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

A young man, around the age of 17 years old, stood in the shadows of a large tree. He was dressed in a black hoodie, jeans and boots. Around him, students laughed and joked around, some hanging out in groups as they made plans for the summer as tomorrow was the last day of school. The man's name is Riku Heart, and his aquamarine eyes were trained on a certain brown spiky haired and sky blue eyed teen name Sora Honda. Riku sighed and brushed a lock of silver hair away from his face, wishing that he could gather the courage to go up to his best friend and talk to him.

Riku, Sora and their friend Kairi Nakamura had come back to Destiny Islands a year ago after the events at The Word That Never Was. Sora and Kairi had quickly gotten back into their roles of students and had explained to their parents that they had been away exploring. Their parent's hadn't been happy, even more so since Sora had been away for a full year, but that was quickly forgiven as their son was back. Kiri's mother was alright since Kairi had only been gone for two weeks. Riku's parent's accepted the lie, but he was having a harder time getting used to being back in school.

He had started pulling away from Sora and Kairi, he had noticed that Kairi had been hanging off of Sora's arm ever since they had gotten back and also noticed the looks she gave him if he stood to close to Sora or touched the other's arm or back. It was easy to see that Kairi liked Sora that she wanted the keyblade master and he backed off. His thoughts were still clouded with the time he spent in the darkness, and he couldn't help thinking about how he betrayed Sora by going to the darkness in the first place.

Riku sighed once more as Kairi showed up and started talking with Sora. He wished that he held Sora's attention. Hell, he had loved the younger teen for a long time. At first, he thought he wanted to deny the fact that he liked his best friend and had turned to Kairi, but that quickly spiraled down and he finally admitted to himself that he loved Sora. Kairi had noticed the change instantly, and once they got back, she had made her distaste known by planning things with Sora which didn't involve him.

Riku shook his head, a vain attempt to stop thinking of Sora. He turned around and started walking away, his backpack over one shoulder. A few people, like Wakka and Tidus hurried after him to try to finally get through to the other teen. They had also noticed how distant he was, and wanted to see if they could bring him back.

Meanwhile, Sora had noticed Riku walking away. He watched with worried and saddened eyes as his best friend and secret crush walked away. He had noticed the sudden change in Riku two weeks after they returned. At first, Riku had seemed to go back to how he used to be, but that all changed rather quickly. It was around the time that Kairi started trying to get him alone and hung around him more. Sora wasn't as dense as others thought him to be, he knew that Kairi liked him and wanted to date him, and at first, he would have jumped at the chance to but now he didn't want her all he wanted was Riku.

"Sora…Sora…Sora!"A voice shouted, making Sora jump and look at Kairi with wide eyes.

"Huh? Sorry, what did you say?"Sora asked, wincing as Kairi shook her head and narrowed her eyes.

"I asked you if you had anything planned for today. I wouldn't mind hanging out, perhaps we can go to the island today."Kairi said, watching as Sora frowned lightly.

"I don't think so, Kairi. I need to do a few things."Sora said, watching as hurt flashed through Kairi’s eyes.

"Oh…alright maybe tomorrow?"Kairi asked, her voice hopeful as Sora smiled at her.

"I'll call you if I'm free tomorrow."He said, watching as Kairi nodded and walked off with Selphie.

Sora groaned softly and shook his head. He knew that Kairi wanted to ask him out, or she was hoping that he would ask her out. When she had shown up in his life, he thought she was beautiful, but he found himself comparing and noticing how different she was from Riku and how their relationship was different. Riku, he wasn't scared to talk to and show weakness, with Kairi, he was more guarded and was expected to help her and protect her. Yes, he liked her at first, but he started realizing that his true emotions were for Riku.

Sora shook his head and walked away, knowing that his mom and younger brother would be worried if he wasn't home soon. He was just glad that school was over tomorrow and then he could try to get his friendship back with Riku. He hated that the older teen was being so distant, and he hated that he hadn't been paying attention to Riku but he and Kairi were taking extra classes so they could graduate on time next year. Riku was lucky, this had been his last year, he was graduating tomorrow since he had been gone for a year.

"See ya tomorrow Sora!"Selphie said, making Sora look up and smile while waving to the brunet and Kiri.

-xxxxxxxx-

Sora unlocked the front door and frowned, noticing the lack of noise from inside the house. His younger brother, Yuki, had already finished school yesterday and should be home as well as their mom. She worked as a translator for a large business which had companies all around the world. It helped that she knew several languages and customs. Sora toed off his shoes and closed the door behind him before shrugging off his shoulder bag and coat.

"Mom? Yuki?"He called, frowning when he got no response.

Sora walked through the den and into the kitchen, spotting a note on the counter. He walked over to it and picked it up, his eyes widening as a bright smile appeared. He had forgotten that his mom had business in India and was bringing Yuki because his brother was finally old enough. She had brought him on one of her trips when he was younger. Yuki had only been five at that age and had stayed home with their dad before he had passed away.

"Yes! Home alone for two months!"Sora cried, dropping the note and dancing around the kitchen.

Sora grinned as ideas entered his mind. He knew he could use this new development to invite Riku over to spend the night. That way, he could find out what was bothering his friend and perhaps help him out in some way. Before that though, he needed to at least attempt to clean his room. Sora flushed as he remembered the disarray his room was in and slowly headed upstairs and down the long hall. He stopped in front of his room and opened the door, wincing at the piles of dirty clothes, dirty paper plates, papers and more were scattered across the floor or on his desk.

"Alright, let's get started."Sora muttered, determination in his eyes as he stepped into his room.

First, he threw all of his dirty clothes into his hamper, which was unearthed from a corner of his room where it had been buried underneath his 'Nightmare Before Christmas' blanket (it still made him smile thinking of Jack and all of the fun they had), before carrying the hamper down to the basement so he could get his laundry done. Next, he grabbed a trash bag from the kitchen and attacked his room. He threw away all the paper plates, plastic cups, old papers which he didn't need any more and scraps of paper which Yuki must have attacked with scissors.

"Damn…maybe I should listen to mom when she tells me to clean my room…"Sora muttered, sighing softly as he lugged the full trash bag downstairs.

He walked out the back door and put the bag in one of the trash bins before walking back inside. He walked down to the basement and switched his laundry over before grabbing the vacuum and lugging it upstairs. He managed to clean his room, well…most of it. His bed was slightly made, new sheets thankfully, his beanbag chairs were at the side of his bed on the floor. His desk was more organized, and everything was dusted after he had vacuumed.

"There, now I can call Riku."Sora said, flopping down on his bed with a sigh.

He pulled his cell from his pocket and looked through his contacts, smiling when he found Riku's number. He quickly pressed call and leaned back on his bed, smiling as the phone rang and Riku finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Riku, it's Sora. How are you?"

"I-I'm good, just finished putting away a few things that I picked up at the store."

"That's good…are you busy?"

"No, why?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to spend the night for a few nights. Yuki and my mom are gone for a while and I have the house to myself. We could go to the island, swim, rent some movies…"Sora trailed off, biting his lip as he heard Riku chuckle softly.

"That sounds…nice Sora. I'll check with my parents for how long I can stay over. I should be over in a few minutes."

"Great! I'll see you in a few!"

"Bye."

"Bye."Sora said, smiling brightly as he hung up.

He jumped to his feet and cheered, though he instantly started to worry. It had been a long time since Riku had spent the night, a long time since they had any time alone. In fact, the last time they were really alone to talk was before they came back to Destiny Islands. After that, they had been busy trying to get their lives back to normal. He shook his head and quickly stripped down to his boxers, knowing that Riku would wonder why he was still in his school uniform. He rummaged through his closet and finally pulled on a pair of jeans, socks and a deep blue short sleeved shirt.

The sound of the doorbell made him jump, though he beamed and raced out of his room. He nearly flew down the stairs and pulled the door open, staring at Riku who stood on his doorstep. Riku smiled and opened his mouth to say hello, but before he could, he found himself nearly knocked to the pavement because Sora threw himself into Riku's arms.

"I've missed you Riku."Sora muttered, hugging his friend tightly.

"I missed you too."Riku said, his voice soft as he wrapped his arms around Sora's waist and hugged him tight.

Sora sighed contently as he clung onto Riku, feeling as if everything was right again. He had missed Riku, missed their late night phone calls, missed sneaking out to the island to camp out underneath the stars, missed their spars, missed the closeness that they once had. Riku was thinking the same thing. He was glad that Sora had called him, but he felt bad that he had allowed it to get this bad.

"Come on Sora, let's go inside. My parent's said that I can stay here for three days, maybe more if I ask."Riku said, laughing as Sora let go before he grabbed Riku's duffle bag and dragged the silver haired teen inside.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Riku raised an eyebrow as he stepped into Sora's room, shocked that it was clean. He laughed as Sora bounced around his room, having set Riku's bag near his bed. He noticed the slight changes to Sora's room. Gone were the once childish pictures and quotes, having been replaced with pictures of Sora's favorite movies and hand drawn pictures of the different worlds the teen had been to during his journey. Riku knew that Sora had greatly matured during his absence, which was something that no one really even knew of since Sora was so good at hiding himself behind masks. They were alike in that way; both of them were good at building masks to hide their true emotions.

"What should we do first?"Sora asked, bringing Riku out of his thoughts.

"Not sure, what do you want to do?"Riku asked, raising an eyebrow as Sora grinned and hurried over to his desk.

Riku smirked as Sora reached into a desk drawer and pulled out a ring, to which the different charms for his keyblades were attached to. Sora easily found Ultima and Fenir and unhooked their charms. Riku slid one of his hands into his pocket, his finger lightly touching his own charm for Way to the Dawn.

"Let's go to the island and hang out. Perhaps we could spar?"Sora suggested, smiling when Riku agreed to the idea.

Sora slipped on his shoes and dragged Riku out of the house, both of them laughing and talking as they headed down the street and towards the docks. Halfway there, Riku blinked when Sora suddenly grinned at him. Sora laughed and darted down the sidewalk, leaving Riku staring after him before he sprinted after his friend.

"No fair! You never said anything about a race!"Riku laughed, easily catching up to his younger friend.

They raced to the docks and stretched their hands out as they came towards one of the posts, though they both laughed and nearly collapsed as they touched the post at the same time. Sora bent down and rested his hands on his knees as Riku leaned against the post, both of them trying to catch their breaths.

"You're getting faster Sora. I struggled to keep up with you."Riku panted, laughing as Sora blushed faintly and smiled at him.

"I'm determined to beat you one day."Sora said, laughing as Riku chuckled.

Once they managed to catch their breath, they finally untied their boats and set off for the island. It only took around 15 minutes to get to the island. Riku was the first out of his boat and docked it before helping Sora tie his boat to the dock as well. They smiled and walked down the beach in silence, both content in just being together. However, Riku paused as a sudden memory came to him. The island held many good and bad memories for him, and one of the best memories was when he had first met Sora.

-Flash Back-  
(Riku: 10. Sora: 9)

Riku laughed as Dusk, his German Shepard, chased him through the shallows of the water. He was visiting the island with his parents on their family day out. They often came to the beach together now that it was summer. Riku ran through the waves, laughing as Dusk chased after him, however, Riku stopped when he saw two older boys chasing someone down the beach. He frowned and patted his side, Dusk instantly coming to him before they both took off after the two boys. Riku chased them towards a waterfall pool and noticed a hidden opening in the side of a rocky wall. The two boys were calling into the opening, trying to get whoever they chased to come out.

"Hey! Leave them alone!"Riku said, picking up a thick stick as Dusk growled at the two boys.

"Get lost short stuff."One of the boy snarled, though he paled as Dusk bared his teeth.

"Go pick on someone your own age."Riku said, narrowing his eyes as the boys looked at each other before turning away, claiming that it was no fun when their prey ran too fast.

Riku watched the two boys leave before turning to the cave opening. He patted Dusk's head and dropped the stick before walking to the opening and slipping inside. He was instantly shocked in the temperature difference as he looked around the grey rock walls and the opening in the ceiling. However, he looked around when he heard the sounds of someone crying.

"Hello? Are you alright?"He called out, his voice soft and gentle.

"Go away! Leave me alone!"A voice answered, making Riku look towards a large rock.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I chased away those boys."Riku said, walking towards the rock and peering around it.

He blinked when he saw a young boy with spiky brown hair and the clearest blue eyes he had ever seen. Those same eyes were looking up at him with uncertainty and sadness, which made Riku want to hit the boys who had teased the boy and made him cry, which is something his parents told him he should never do.

"I'm Riku Heart. What's your name?"Riku asked, smiling as the boy wiped his eyes on the back of his hand.

"S-Sora Honda."The boy said, standing up and brushing himself off.

"Where's your parents?"Riku asked, leading the way out of the cave where Dusk was waiting.

"They're farther down the beach."Sora said, blinked as the large dog lightly licked his face.

"Did you wander too far away from them?"Riku asked, watching as Sora nodded his head.

"I'll take you to my parents and they can help you find yours."Riku said, blinking as Sora suddenly hugged him.

"Thank you Riku. You're the nicest person in the world."Sora said, smiling as Riku blushed.

"Um…thanks."Riku said, smiling as he led Sora down the beach and towards his parents.

"Friends?"Sora asked, his sudden question making Riku pause and look at him.

"Friends. From now on, I won't let anyone hurt you."Riku said, smiling as Sora beamed at him.

"And I won't let anyone hurt you Riku!"Sora said, giggling as Riku smiled and blushed again.  
-End Flash Back-

Sora stopped when he noticed that Riku wasn't walking beside him. He frowned and turned around; tilting his head to the side when he saw that his friend was standing a few feet behind him and was looking like he had just seen something horrible. Sora hurried over to Riku and stopped in front of him, worry in his eyes.

"Riku, what's wrong?"He asked, worry in his voice as Riku looked down.

"I'm sorry…I broke a lot of promises that I swore I would keep…"Riku muttered, shame in his voice.

Sora frowned and thought back to all the promises Riku had made him. Within a few minutes, he understood why Riku had been so distant from him. He sighed softly and smiled, reaching up and tilting Riku's head up. Riku looked at Sora and blinked when he saw compassion and understanding in Sora's eyes.

"Riku, you're my closest friend and the one of the very few who know the real me. You'll always be my friend no matter what."Sora said, making Riku frown.

"How can you say that when I've upset you so much? I broke just about every promise. I had even threatened you!"Riku said, desperation in his voice as Sora simply pulled him into a hug.

"Because you saw the mistake you made and corrected it. You nearly paid for it with your life in making sure I walked away alive. I've never been mad at you Riku, only worried and upset that you ran from me. I've forgiven you a long time ago, now it's time for you to forgive yourself."Sora said, his voice soft as Riku clung to him.

They remained like that for what seemed like forever, both of them finally getting the comfort and closure that they needed. Finally, Riku slightly pulled away, feeling Sora's arms slip from around his neck. He smiled softly at his friend before they continued down the beach. Things would never be the same, but they would be better than they had been before because of the new level of understanding between them.

-xxxxxxxx-

Kairi laughed as Selphie told her what had happened in Spanish class, her eyes dancing with mirth. She was still slightly put off that Sora had refused to hang out with her today, but at least Selphie was trying to cheer her up. It was known throughout the school that Sora and Kairi would make a great couple, though there were a few people who disagreed with that statement. Kairi had thought that after Sora returned to Destiny Islands, they would finally be together. But it was nearly a year later and they were still only friends.

She had seen the longing glances that Sora shot towards Riku once the silver haired teen stopped hanging around them so much. It made her see red whenever she caught him staring at Riku. Kairi could easily see that Sora was attracted to Riku and that Riku felt the same way towards Sora. It angered her to no end because both men had shown an interest in her and now they no longer even glanced her way!

"Kairi? You okay?"Selphie asked, raising an eyebrow as Kairi blinked.

"Yeah…sorry about that. Spacing out."Kairi said, smiling sheepishly at her friend.

She smiled as she listened to Selphie, though sudden laughter made both of them pause and look towards the water. Kairi’s eyes widened when she saw Riku and Sora walking through the water, both of them laughing and splashing each other as they continued walking. She frowned and stood up, wanting to know why Sora had lied to her. Selphie sighed and stood up as well, knowing that Kairi would be on a jealous rage. She had seen the looks Riku and Sora kept sending each other, and had quickly known that Kairi would go out of her way to butt into any activities Sora would try to plan with Riku.

"Sora!"Kairi called, making both Riku and Sora freeze and look at her.

"Oh…hi Kairi."Sora said, shuffling as Riku stepped closer to him.

"You told me you were busy today and wouldn't be able to hang out."Kiri said, scowling as she put her hands on her hips.

"I know, but I finished quicker than I thought I would and…well I thought that I would call Riku. It's been a long time since him and I have hung out."Sora said, his tone turning slightly   
accusing which made Kairi glare.

"Don't take that tone with me! It's not my fault that he doesn't talk to us anymore!"Kiri said, her voice getting shriller.

"Actually it is. Every time Sora and I tried to plan something, you would either find us or beg to join in. At times you would even force us to change our plans to include you."Riku said, his voice calm as Kairi glared at him.

"Kairi, come on. Let's leave them alone to spend time together. It's only fair."Selphie said, placing her hands on Kairi's shoulders and guided her away.

Sora sighed and shook his head, knowing that Kairi would yell at him tomorrow at school. A hand on his shoulder made him look up at Riku, and he couldn't help but smile. Honestly, he didn't feel that bad at not hanging out with Kairi. He rarely saw or talked to Riku and had greatly missed the older teen. Now was their time to catch up.

"Come on, let's go to the cave."Sora said, smiling as he grabbed Riku's hand and led him towards the waterfall.

Sora tilted his head to the side as they came to the opening to the cave. He managed to worm his way through and sighed as he looked around. He heard a slight grunt behind him and turned around, laughing when he saw Riku slightly struggle to get through. Riku glared playfully at him before joining him at his side. They both looked around with interest, noticing the gathered spider webs and the roots which had grown even more during their absence.

Riku blinked as Sora walked over to a certain drawing, following his friend and frowning at the drawing he found. It was a picture of Sora and Kairi's faces along with a paupu fruit between them. A stab of pain raced through him, nearly making him fall. He could tell that Sora had drawn Kairi and that Kairi had drawn Sora, and the fact that there was a paupu fruit between them made his heart ache.

-He still likes her…-He thought, sadness flickering through his eyes before he masked his pain.

Sora was looking at the drawing as well, though he was remembering on how he felt when it was drawn. He had tried to forget his feelings for Riku and had instead turned to Kairi. At first, he thought it was working, but now…he wished that he had never drawn the paupu fruit between the drawings. He turned around and blinked, watching as Riku turned around.

"Come on, let's have the sparring match."Riku said, making Sora frown though he nodded and followed his friend outside.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

An hour and a half later found Riku and Sora sitting down on the paupu tree, both of them panting softly as they smiled. The spar had been fast and brutal. Both of them kept from hurting each other, thanks to a spell King Mickey had taught them which rendered their keyblades harmless by creating a thin shield around the blades. No one else was on the island, which is why they so freely dove into their spar.

"Damn…that was close…"Sora panted, rubbing his shoulder lightly.

"Yeah, we were finally tied."Riku said, laughing softly as Sora wacked his chest.

They were bruised up, but there were no cuts or broken bones. Riku groaned and tilted his head from side to side, sighing as it cracked. He looked over at his friend, blinking as Sora stripped off his shirt and sighed as the light wind cooled him down. Riku swallowed tightly and looked away, fighting down the urge to stare openly at his friend.

"So, what do you want for dinner tonight? We could pick up something on the way home or we could call pizza."Sora said, looking at Riku who hummed lightly.

"Pizza sounds good. We should leave soon though or we'll be caught on the water in the dark."Riku said, Sora nodding his head in agreement.

Sora pulled his shirt back on and together they walked back to the docks and set off towards the mainland. They laughed and splashed each other, and even attempted to see who could get to the docks the fastest but their muscles protested so much that both nearly passed out from pain. Sora nearly stumbled as they got out of their boats, but he smiled and waved Riku's offer of a piggyback ride away.

They wandered back to Sora's house, only running into a few people who waved and said hello. When they got to Sora's house though, they ran into a bit of a problem. The door was locked and Sora had forgotten to grab his keys in his haste to get to the island. Riku raised an eyebrow as Sora tried a few of the windows before following his friend into the back yard and over to the back door.

"There's always a way to get inside."Sora said, summoning Ultima as Riku raised an eyebrow.

Sora stepped back and pointed Ultima at the door, watching as a small beam of light shot out of the tip and hit the lock. Riku shook his head as the lock clicked open and chuckled as Sora made Ultima disappear. Sora smiled at him and opened the door, stepping into the kitchen and toeing off his shoes as Riku followed. Sora noticed that the answering machine was blinking and smiled at Riku as he walked over to the counter. Riku mouthed that he would be upstairs to take a shower and Sora nodded as he pressed the button to listen to the message.

Riku hummed faintly as he stepped inside Sora's room, looking around with even more interest. He took the time to notice the smaller differences that he hadn't noticed earlier that day. He noticed that Sora's room, while still had some of its normal light colors, but there was an undertone of darkness to the room. Riku knew that Sora's time away had greatly changed him, and he was glad that the teen wasn't scared to show it. He sighed and sat down on the edge of Sora's bed, pulling his bag towards him. However, as he reached towards his bed, he heard something thick hit the floor. He looked around and frowned when he saw a thick, leather bound journal.

"Sora's journal?"He muttered, reaching down and picking it up.

He looked towards the closed door and instantly thought about reading the latest entry of the journal, though another part of him didn't want to read it because it would be invading Sora's privacy. Riku closed his eyes before he reached over and opened his bag. He pulled out a change of clothes and darted to a door on the other side of Sora's room which led to Sora's bathroom. He closed and locked the door behind him after turning on the light. He placed his clothes on the counter before looking to the journal which he had carried in with him.  
"I only want to find out if Sora like's Kairi…"He said, though his mind supplied that he wanted to know what exactly was going through Sora's mind.

Riku carefully opened the journal and flipped through it, finally finding the latest entry. He put down the lid on the toilet and sat down, bent on finding out what he wanted to know.

_'Well, it's been about a week since I've last written an entry. I've been busy cramming for exams, and being dragged to the mall by Kairi. She seems bent on spending every moment of the day with me. I don't get it why she calls me every freaking morning! It's getting annoying and even Yuki and my mom agrees with me. My mom and Yuki are still the only ones who know where my true interests are. I came out to my mom and Yuki nearly three months ago. It scared the shit out of me, but after a few tense moments, mom smothered me and Yuki claimed to have known for a long time._

_I'm just glad that they didn't shun me. I wouldn't mind coming out to a few of my friends, but I don't know how much has changed while I was gone and so I don't want to risk losing them as friends. On that note, I keep wondering why Riku's become so distant from me. I can't help but watch him in the halls or in the afternoon classes we share together. He's graduating at the end of the year and school just won't be the same without him. I miss seeing and talking to him, I miss what we used to have when we came home._

_I admitted to myself that I love him a long time ago. But, he just seemed so interested in Kairi that I think he's straight. I tried turning my focus on Kairi, but it didn't work. Now, all I want to do is be with him but I don't know how to approach him or what he'd do if I told him. Anyway, I need to get going and get ready for school. Only a few more days!'_

Riku stared at the pages with wide and shocked eyes. He could hardly believe what he had just read. Sora loved him? He had loved him for a long time? Riku thought back to all the times he and Sora had hung out, trying to find something that would tell him when Sora started acting differently. Sora had always been a very physical person, needing hugs or wanting to be held. He shook his head and closed the journal.

"Well, after my shower it's time to show him that I like him too."He muttered, getting up and walking to the door of the bathroom.

He stuck his head out into the bedroom before darting to Sora's bed and lifting up the corner of the bed. He put the journal back to where it had been and walked back to the bathroom, ideas running through his head.

-xxxxxxxx-

Sora smiled as he finished ordering their pizza and leaned back against the counter. His thoughts strayed towards Riku which caused him to blush when he thought of his friend showering. He shook his head and tried focusing on something else. He walked out of the kitchen and moved into the living room where he plopped down onto the couch and grabbed the remote. He was flipped through channels when he heard light footsteps coming down the stairs. He smiled and looked over his shoulder, though he blinked when he saw determination in Riku's eyes.

"Riku?"Sora asked, his voice soft as Riku walked around the couch and stood in front of him.

"Sora, I've realized a few things. But first, can you promise me you won't get mad?"Riku asked, watching as confusion filled Sora's eyes.

"Yeah, you know I can't stay mad at you and it's even hard for me to get mad at you."Sora said, blinking when Riku pulled him to his feet.

"Good."Riku said, smiling gently at his friend.

Sora blinked in confusion, though his cheeks flushed when Riku pulled him close. He looked up at his friend, his eyes widening when he saw compassion and love in the aquamarine hues. Riku smiled and bent his head, gently pressing his lips against Sora's. Sora froze as soon as Riku's lips touched his, but within a minute he nearly collapsed as his knees gave away, but thankfully Riku wrapped his arms around his waist to hold him up.

"W-What?"Sora muttered, blinking as Riku pulled away.

"I love you Sora. I have for a long time, but I've been too scared to admit it."Riku said, watching as Sora's eyes cleared.

"What about Kairi?"Sora asked, remembering the times when Riku had tried to get him away from Kiri.

"First, I tried getting in between you two because she had figured a long time ago what I felt for you and she didn't like that. Second, isn't that my question?"Riku asked, tilting his head to the side as Sora blushed faint.

"I tried to turn my affection for you to her. Of course it didn't work. She's my friend and I didn't want her to get hurt which is why I chased after her…but the main reason why I left was because I wanted to find you again."Sora said, blushing as Riku smiled and captured his lips in another kiss.

A minute into the kiss, the sound of the doorbell ringing made both teens pull away and glare towards the door. None the less though, they separated and Sora walked to the door to get the pizza. Riku sighed happily and wandered into the kitchen, grabbing a few paper plates, napkins, and two cans of soda from the fridge. He made his way back into the living room and laughed when he saw that Sora already had started on his first slice of pizza and had sauce on his chin.

"It's a good thing I grabbed these."Riku teased, holding up the napkins as Sora grinned sheepishly.

They settled down and Sora found a movie to watch On Demand for them. After they both demolished the pizza(hey, two growing teens having sparred…they were hungry!), and spent the rest of the movie cuddling on the couch after having turned off the lights. Both were happy that they had easily switched from friends to boyfriends without really having to go through any awkward pauses or hesitation. Once the movie finished, they both looked at each other with small smiles.

"Want to go up to my room? I should take a shower and you can play one of my games while you wait."Sora offered, beaming when Riku nodded.

They quickly cleaned up their mess and grabbed bottles of water before walking up to Sora's room. Riku managed to get another kiss from Sora before the younger teen hurried into his bathroom with a bright red face. Riku chuckled as the door closed behind Sora and sat down on the other's bed. He reached over to his bag and pulled out one of the books he had been reading. He settled back against the many pillows scattered on the back edge of the bed and started reading, half listening as Sora sung softly while he showered.  
Minutes later, Riku looked up as the bathroom door opened. His eyes widened and he swallowed thickly as Sora stepped out of his bathroom with only a towel around his waist. His eyes freely roamed the muscled chest and arms of his boyfriend, remembering a time when there had been little muscle definition on the other teen.

"Riku…?"Sora asked, blinking and blushing furiously when Riku's eyes darkened and he moved off of the bed, his book dropping onto the floor.

Sora slowly back up, though a squeak escaped his lips as his back hit his wall. He blinked as Riku pressed close, caging him against the wall with his hands on either side of his head. Riku grinned as he looked down at Sora, noticing the slight hesitation and yet there was lust and want slowly darkening the sky blue irises.

"You have no idea what you do to me."He muttered, bending his head and capturing Sora's lips in a passionate kiss.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

(Alright, graphic sex scene. You don't want to read it, skip to the next section.)

Sora moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Riku's neck, pulling himself flush against the older teen. Both of them groaned at the contact before Riku pulled away from the kiss, only to turn his attention to Sora's neck. Sora shuddered as Riku kissed down his neck before yelping when the silver haired teen bit down, though he moaned as Riku soothed the bite with his tongue. He tugged at the teen's shirt, whining softly as Riku chuckled.

"What?"Riku muttered against Sora's neck, smirking as Sora tugged again at his shirt.

"You're wearing too many clothes."Sora said, pouting as Riku laughed softly.

Riku pulled back slightly and reached down, grasping the hem of his shirt and pulling it off his head. Sora stared at Riku's chest, biting his lips as Riku also undid his belt and threw it off to a corner of his room. He looked up at Riku and saw a question in the other's eyes. He instantly knew that Riku was asking him if he wanted to go all the way. He also knew that if he said no, then Riku would back away. He smiled softly and reaching up, wrapping his arms around Riku so he could pull him down into a light kiss.

"I want you Riku. We've both waited for a long time."Sora said, his voice soft as Riku smiled at him.

Sora allowed Riku to guide him over to the bed, blushing as Riku removed his towel before pushing him down onto the bed. He turned onto his back and watched as Riku pulled off his jeans and finally his boxers, leaving them both naked. Riku smiled and bent down, reaching into his bag and grabbing a bottle of baby oil which he had grabbed on accident when packing his things. Sora blushed slightly when he saw the bottle, slightly wondering why Riku had it but he was glad that the other had.

"I love you Sora."Riku said, moving so he was hovering over the smaller teen.

"I love you too Riku."Sora said, a smile on his face before Riku kissed him again.

Sora relaxed against the mattress, his eyes closing as Riku kissed down his neck and his chest. He gasped and moaned as Riku paid close attention to his nipples, working them over with teeth, tongue and fingers until they were hard and a deep red. Riku smirked at the panting and flushed teen underneath him, glad that he finally had Sora. He continued down Sora's chest and torso before he used his hands to part Sora's legs. He looked up and met Sora's eyes, waiting until the younger teen nodded.

Sora threw his head back and moaned loudly as his shaft was suddenly taken completely into Riku's mouth. His hands flew down and his fingers twined into the silky silver locks of his lover as Riku's head started bobbing. His legs wrapped around Riku's torso, trying to pull him closer as Riku hummed around him, a shriek of pleasure leaving his lips.

Riku managed to grab and open the bottle of oil with one hand, though he carefully managed to balance himself and slick three of his fingers before closing the bottle and putting it by his knees. He deep throat Sora as he carefully and slowly pressed one of his fingers into Sora. Sora whined in discomfort and tensed, though that soon melted away as Riku sped up. Carefully and slowly, Riku managed to add a second finger and start to stretch his younger lover.

Soon, Sora was moaning and pressing back against the invading digits. Riku had introduced him to his prostate, in which he was very happy to meet. Sora mewed when Riku pressed in another finger, eagerly pressing back as moans and shrieks left his mouth. Riku was struggling with himself. He wanted nothing more than to push into the tight and welcoming heat of Sora, but he wanted to get the teen as relaxed as he could.

Sora's eyes widened as Riku deep throated him at the same time his fingers hit his prostate dead on. The resulting shriek made Riku grin and swallow as Sora climaxed. Sora slumped back against the bed, moaning softly and shaking as Riku milked him dry before pulling his finger and his mouth away. Sora weakly protested, but he blinked when he saw Riku picked up the bottle and slick his own cock. His eyes lit up as Riku shifted closer. He managed to move his legs enough to wrap them around Riku's waist as Riku leaned over him.

"You ready?"Riku asked, looking into Sora's dazed eyes.

"Yeah, I'm ready Riku."Sora said, smiling up at Riku and welcoming the kiss.

Sora moaned into the kiss as Riku pressed into him, discomfort spreading through him as he was stretched more than he thought possible. Riku groaned into the kiss and pulled back, panting as he finally pushed all the way into Sora. He held himself still, watching Sora's face for the discomfort to pass. He saw the change easily and hissed as Sora pressed back against him. He slowly started a gentle pace, though he tilted his hips and made sure to strike Sora's prostate with each thrust.

Within a few moments, Sora was begging Riku to move faster, harder, "just move damn it!", and Riku, like any good lover, was only happy to obey orders. Sora clung to Riku, screaming and moaning as the other teen slammed into him. His cock was trapped between their bodies, but there was just enough friction to drive him mad with desire. He moaned in slight despair as he felt his second climax approaching, but judging by the way Riku was groaning and his erratic thrusts, he was close as well.

"R-Riku…c-close!"Sora wailed, Riku nodding his head.

"M-Me too…together."Riku groaned, speeding up his thrusts.

A few more thrusts later, and Sora arched his back, screaming Riku's name as he came. Riku groaned out Sora's name as he slammed fully inside the teen and climaxed, his hips jerking slightly before his arms gave out and he collapsed against Sora.

-xxxxxxxx-

(Alright, it's over. You can all look now.)

Riku slowly lifted his head and chuckled when he saw that Sora had passed out from pleasure. He hissed slightly as he pulled out of his lover and shakily got to his feet. He walked into the bathroom and got a damp washcloth before walking back into the bedroom. He carefully cleaned Sora up, chuckling as the teen mumbled slightly. Once he finished, he tossed the washcloth into the hamper and laid back down on the bed, pulling Sora close so the teen's head was resting against his chest.

He worried about tomorrow, about what would happen in school. He didn't know if Sora wanted people to know that they were together or if he wanted to keep it to themselves. After all, Sora had one more year of school after this and if it was known then Sora might be targeted by bullies. He shook his head and looked down at Sora, smiling as the younger teen slowly opened his eyes.

"Riku…"Sora muttered, nuzzling Riku's chest as said teen chuckled.

"You okay?"Riku asked, raising an eyebrow as Sora smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, better than okay."Sora said, kissing Riku's chest before resting his head again.

"Sora…what are we going to do about school? Do you want people to know about us or should we keep it to ourselves?"Riku asked, his voice soft as Sora lifted his head and looked at him.

"Well, my mom and Yuki know that I like you and accept it. I think that Tidus, Wakka and Selphie might know about how I feel about you. I talk about you enough during lunch."Sora said, blushing as Riku laughed.

"But, do you want the entire school to know? You know that you'll be targeted by bullies. I won't be there to help you."Riku said, sobering quickly as Sora nodded his head.

"I think it would be better if we told Tidus, Wakka, Selphie and Kairi about us. I want to make it clear to Kairi that I have no desire to date her and she should either understand that I love you or she'll lose me as a friend."Sora said, Riku nodding his head in agreement.

"Alright. Now, let's get some sleep. We have to be up early and it's already midnight."Riku said, laughing as Sora flushed and nodded his head.

They shared one more kiss before Sora turned off the lights using a spell. Riku smiled as he listened to Sora's breathing even out. He closed his eyes and settled down, finally drifting to sleep.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-


	2. Falling Apart and Coming together

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Sora groaned as someone nudged his side, raising his hand in a weak attempt to bat away the offending limb. A deep chuckle reached his ears, making him slowly open his eyes. He frowned when he saw the blurred outline of Riku, though after blinking a few times, his vision cleared and he saw that Riku was sitting on the edge of the bed fully dressed for school.

"I was starting to wonder when you'd wake up."Riku said, chuckling softly as Sora stuck his tongue out at him.

"Oh hush, not my fault I'm worn out."He said, smiling as Riku blushed faintly though that didn't stop the other teen from grinning at him.

"Here, I brought you some painkillers. I don't want you to be hurting all day."Riku said, smiling as he handed Sora a glass of water and a few pills.

"Thanks Riku."Sora said, smiling as he took the medication.

Riku watched as Sora slowly sat up, though he slightly winced. Both of them knew that they could easily cast Cure and be done with it. But honestly, Sora kind of liked the slight pain. It meant that last night really happened. Sora stood up and walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind him as Riku sat down on one of the beanbag chairs to read.

When Sora finally walked out of the bathroom, Riku had a hard time not staring at Sora as the teen got dressed for school. He narrowed his eyes when Sora grinned at him, shaking his head at the younger teen. Sora laughed and walked over to Riku, pulling him to his feet before grabbing his bag while Riku grabbed his own. They headed downstairs and stopped at the kitchen to grab something quick to eat.

Even though Riku had woken up around six, he had spent thirty minutes trying to get Sora up and then Sora spent fifteen minutes in the shower. They would have just enough time to make it to school and have some time to speak to their friends before class started. Luckily it was a half day since they were taking their last exams. Riku had his last exams yesterday so today he would be speaking with their principal about where he would be going to college so they could transfer his information.

"Come on, Sora. Remember your keys."Riku said, smiling as Sora flushed and grabbed his keys out of the glass bowl which was on a small table near the front door.

They ate cold poptarts(still good, though hot is the best), and an apple each. They laughed and talked as they walked, already having decided that they would tell their friends about their relationship and Kairi but no one else. As they neared the school, other students walked past them or walked near them. Both could already hear the surprise at them being caught walking together, though most of it was positive since all the students remembered how lost the two had been when they hadn't been talking to each other.

"Riku! Sora!"Wakka called, jumping up and waving at the two.

"Hey, Wakka."Sora called, smiling at the redhead as Wakka grinned at them.

Selphie was grinning as she looked between the two, taking in the fact that they were standing closer than normal friends would. Tidus also noticed this and while he was confused at first, he soon smiled. Kairi, however, was trying her hardest not to glare at Riku as Sora greeted Tidus and Selphie. Sora looked at Kairi and winced, knowing that what he and Riku were about to say wouldn't go over well with her.

"Hey, can we talk to you guy?"Sora asked, his voice soft as the group looked at him.

"Of course you can Sora."Selphie said, smiling at Sora as he beamed at her.

The four followed Riku and Sora a little way from the main group of students who were crowding around the school doors as they waited for it to open. Sora sighed and nervously bit his lip, though he looked up as Riku rested a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. Sora nodded and turned to their friends, instantly noticing the glare Kairi was sending at Riku.

"Please, keep this to yourselves. Neither of us want this known to anyone else."Sora begged, the others frowning though they all promised.

"Sora and I are a couple now. Yesterday we finally admitted how we've felt for the other."Riku said, looking at their friends with hesitation.

-xxxxxxxx-

Tidus and Wakka were smiling, and Riku and Sora were both glad that the two accepted them. Sora blinked as he remembered that Wakka's younger sister was dating another girl her age, and nearly smacked himself for even thinking that he wouldn't accept him and Riku. Selphie…well Riku knew that if it was possible, the teen would have hearts in her eyes. Kairi, Sora noticed, was glaring openly at Riku and looked as if she could rip his heart out.

"How dare you!"She hissed, making the others look at her with surprise at the venom in her voice.

"I've had feelings for him long before you came to the island Kairi."Riku said, his voice soft though it held a tone of warning.

"What about all the times you seemed interested in me?"Kairi asked, her violet eyes flashing.

"I tried to turn my attention to you. Once, I thought I even cared for you more than a friend but I realized that it wasn't fair to you nor was it fair to myself."Riku said, raising an eyebrow as Kairi turned towards Sora.

"What about you? You came after me!"Kairi said, slightly surprised when Sora stood up straighter.

"You're right, I did. I, like Riku, thought that with enough time spent together, I could grow to have feelings for you. But I saw that it wasn't right. I looked for you because you're my friend Kairi."Sora said, his voice pleading that she would understand.

Kairi shook her head and stormed off, making Selphie sighed and shake her head. She walked over and hugged Riku and Sora before hurrying off to hunt down Kairi and make sure she won't tell. Wakka and Tidus congratulated them on their new relationship, once more promising that they would keep it quiet before they too walked away. Sora sighed and leaned against Riku's side, blinking lightly as Riku wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Only half a day and then we can do whatever we want. I'll need to tell my parents, though I know they won't mind since they love you."Riku said, smiling as Sora chuckled.

"Yeah, come on then. Better get this over with."Sora said, stepping back from Riku and leading the way towards the school just as the doors opened.

They followed the large crowd inside and Riku walked with Sora to his first class. He smiled softly at the younger teen and ruffled Sora's hair, chuckling as Sora glared playfully at him. They both knew that Sora would do well on his last exams; Sora had studied nonstop over the past week and knew the class books by heart. Sora looked up at Riku, wanting to kiss him but he smiled and nodded to the older teen before walking into his class.

"Good luck."Riku called, smiling as Sora turned and beamed at him.

Riku turned around and headed back down the hall towards the main office, knowing that even though there were three hours to the school day, it would seem long to him. He sighed and shook his head before hiding his frustration as he pulled open the door to the office and stepped inside. He smiled at the sectary and took a seat, remembering that there was another student who was going through the same process.

"Principal Smith will be with you in a few minutes."The sectary said, Riku nodding his head in understand as he tried to relax in the hard chair.

He closed his eyes and thought about what he would do for his future. The past two years, he hadn't really thought of his future since before he got back to Destiny Islands, all that had been on his mind was saving the worlds and before that, it was about trying to save Kairi. Riku frowned faintly and opened his eyes, listening as a door open and he heard the principal speaking to another student before the student walked down a small hall and passed by him.

"Riku Heart."

Riku stood up and grabbed his bag before heading down the hall. He smiled politely at Mrs. Smith, stepping inside her office after she had walked inside. He reached back and closed the door, ensuring no one would hear them.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Sora sighed with relief as he finished his very last exam. He leaned back in the metal chair and closed his eyes, allowing himself a moment to feel accomplished. He was very proud of himself that he had come back to school and finished this year. Yes, he still had a year left to go, but there had been the option of not coming back to school and he would simply spend his time traveling the other worlds to make sure order and peace was restored and kept.

The thought made him open his eyes, and he instantly started wondering about his friends. King Mickey had given him a Gumi ship(it was simply shrunken down), in case he and Riku ever wanted to see their old friends or if they were needed again. Sora frowned when he remembered Kairi’s reaction to him and Riku talking about visiting. She had thrown a fit, stating that they should focus on their lives here instead of worrying about the other worlds.

He sighed faintly and looked up at the clock, smiling when he saw that there were only a few more minutes until they could leave. His foot started tapping as he continued to watch the clock, ignoring Kairi’s stare. She had been glancing at him through her bangs the entire exam. At first he kept shooting her worried glances, which only got a scowl from her, but now he just ignored her.

A clear bell rang through the school, making Sora jump to his feet as their teacher walked around and started collecting the exams. He waved at the teacher before bolting out of the room, joining the massive crowd in the hall. He jumped up a few times, trying to see above the crowd for a familiar head of silver hair.

"Looking for me?"A voice said, making Sora spin around and smile when he saw Riku walking towards him while dodging people.

"How'd the meeting go?"Sora asked, instantly relaxing as Riku wrapped an arm around his shoulders in a friendly manner.

"It was alright. I'm thinking of going to Destiny Island University. Maybe culinary or medical…"Riku mused, Sora smiling at him.

"I could go for some burgers. Want to stop at McDonalds or Wendy's on the way back to my house?"Sora asked, watching as Riku smiled and nodded his head.

"So, he's staying at your house now?"Kairi asked, making both teens turn and look at her.

"Yes, he's spending the night at my house for a few days."Sora said, his voice light though he watched Kairi closely.

"I just can't believe that you two are together. It's not right."Kairi said, her voice hushed though her words stung.

"What?"Sora asked, disbelief in his voice as Kairi crossed her arms over her chest.

"Two men shouldn't be together. I mean, what will your parent's say?"She asked, raising an eyebrow and frowning when both Riku and Sora started laughing.

"My mom and Yuki already know I like guys Kairi, they have for a long time now."Sora said, smiling as Riku lightly touched the back of his neck.

"My parent's don't care so long as I'm in love with someone. To them, gender doesn't matter."Riku said, raising an eyebrow as Kairi’s cheeks flushed red.

Sora moved to the side as Kairi stormed past him, watching as she left. He sighed softly and rubbed the back of his head, sad that he had lost one of his close friends. He looked up, however, when Riku's hand brushed against his.

"Come on, let's go."Riku said, smiling gently as Sora nodded his head.

"When's your ceremony?"Sora asked, walking beside Riku as they headed out of the school.

"They're not giving me one since I didn't graduate with the main class. However, my parents are going to take me out to dinner tonight in celebration. Of course, I would like to bring you along and let them know that we're going out."Riku said, glancing at Sora as he smiled.

"I'd like that."Sora said, taking Riku's hand once they were far enough from the school.

They walked a few blocks from the school to Wendy's and went inside. Sora was saddened when Riku let go of his hand, but he did understand. Destiny Island wasn't that too accepting of anything…not normal. A few teens had come out to their parents and were kicked out of their homes a few months back. Thinking that some of the towns people would help them, they stuck around. However, they soon had to leave because they were receiving threats and the windows of those who were housing them were smashed with rocks.

"Riku…what's going to happen? I don't want to hide this forever."Sora muttered, his voice soft as Riku nodded his head.

"Neither do I, but you can't leave school and we need to be 18 in order to move out. Once we're both 18, we'll leave here."Riku said, smiling when Sora's eyes lit up.

"Maybe we can live in Radiant Garden with Leon on the gang."Sora said, making Riku laugh.

They quickly placed their orders to go and stood off to the side. Riku had to walk away a few feet when he got a call from his parents, and he used that chance to ask his parents if Sora could come to dinner with them. He smiled when his parents agreed and promised to be at his house by six. He hung up and walked back over to Sora, relaying the message to the younger teen.

"Good, we'll have some time to ourselves or to hang out with Wakka or Tidus."Sora said, smiling as Riku agreed.

They grabbed their bags and walked out of Wendy's, heading down the street towards Sora's house. They talked softly to each other, though most of the time; they walked in a comfortable silence.

-xxxxxxxx-

Sora flushed as Riku's mother, Sydney gushed over him. He had changed into a formal, deep blue shirt, black formal pants and managed to slightly tame his hair even though it still tried to spike in every direction. They had arrived at Riku's house a few minutes earlier, and they had just told Riku's parents the news about their recent relationship change. Riku's father, Octavian, had smiled and said it was about time, which made both teens blush, and Sydney had smiled and nodded her head in agreement with her husband.

"It's good that you two have each other. You have always been close so it was only a matter of time."Sydney said, fussing over Sora's shirt.

"Dear, leave the poor boy alone."Octavian said, laughing as his wife scoffed lightly but stepped back from Sora.

"How's your mother?"Octavian asked, listening as Sora explained that his mother and Yuki were away on a trip.

They sat down in the living room, talking about anything and everything while they waited for Riku to finish with his shower and getting dressed. When Sora heard footsteps on the stairs, he looked up and waited eagerly for Riku. When he saw his boyfriend, his mouth dropped. Riku was dressed in a white dress shirt, black pants, and black shoes. Riku grinned at Sora's look, and chuckled softly when the teen blushed and looked at the floor.

"You look nice Riku."Sora said, his voice soft as he looked at his boyfriend again.

"Thank you Sora."Riku said, walking over and pressing a chaste kiss on Sora's lips.

Sydney smiled and leaned against her husband as Octavian chuckled lightly. They soon left the house and piled into Octavian's car. Sora and Riku were in the back of course, and they actively talked with Sydney and Octavian. Sora was telling them what he was going to be taking for next year's classes, in which Riku added his thoughts and remarks about the teachers and class work.

"We're here."Sydney said, smiling as Sora looked out the window with surprise.

He flushed when he saw that they were at one of more high class restaurants on Destiny Islands, Back Star. It was well known for its excellent food, wine and service. Riku smiled gently and got out of the car, meeting Sora at his door and walking with the other teen to the door behind his parents. They were quickly seated, as Riku's father had called in reservations. As they walked past the different couples, and business groups, Sora felt greatly out of place.

While his mother earned a lot of money thanks to her job, they didn't flaunt their money. She didn't want to spoil her children and she knew what money could do to people. They went to family restaurants, had vacations at theme parks, and spent as much time as they could. Sora knew that he would never want for money, that he could ask for anything and his mother could get it, but he didn't. He was happy with what he had, and only asked for a few things.

Sora tuned into the conversation and winced when he heard about another couple moving away from Destiny Islands because they were unwelcome since it was two women. He sighed and glanced at Riku, noticing the troubled look on his boyfriends face.

"Don't worry you two. I know for a fact, that if anything happened, we would find a way to make it work."Sydney said, making Sora and Riku relax slightly.

-But I don't know if I could leave this place if anything happened…-Sora thought, smiling at the waitress as she came and took their orders.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Two days after Riku's celebration dinner found Sora and Riku relaxing in Sora's living room. Sora had talked to his mom the day before and told her the news, in which she backed up everything that Riku's parents said. He was glad that their parents were accepting of it, and he had blushed when he heard Yuki cheering that he might someday have Riku as an older brother. Riku had raised an eyebrow while Sora had turned bright red and had hidden his face while Riku laughed.

"I'm glad that some people are happy for us."Sora said, smiling as Riku hummed in agreement.

"If anything happens, it'll be okay."Riku said, watching as Sora nodded his head though he looked worried.

Both of them blinked when a crash sounded from the front room. They carefully got to their feet, Ultima appearing in Sora's hand while Way to the Dawn appeared in Riku's. Together they walked into the front room, where Sora's eyes widened when he saw a rock laying amidst glass on the floor. Sora looked at the broken window beside the door as Riku walked over and sat a note tied to the rock.

"Sora…"Riku muttered, passing the note over to Sora with dread in his eyes.

_Honda,  
We've learned what you and Heart are doing. You are freaks and an abomination to nature. Get the fuck out of our town if you know what's good for you. Take your freak boyfriend with you._

Sora closed his eyes and sagged, though he didn't hit the floor. Riku quickly caught him before he hit the ground. Riku looked out the window, narrowing his eyes when he saw Kairi walk by the house and smirk at the door. He helped Sora get to the couch in the living room and called his parents, telling them what happened. Sora pulled out his own cell and called his mom, telling her what happened as tears slowly started to appear.

They were both told to stay together and only leave the house if they needed to. Riku went to the front room and cleaned up the mess. He found a few board by the back door and made a quick run to the shed where he got some nails and a hammer. He quickly boarded up the window and went around, locking the doors and windows.

"Sora, we'll be okay. My parents will stop by soon."Riku said, walking back into the living room.

"Mom said that she'll try to get here sooner than normal. Thankfully her boss isn't a prick like the others here."Sora said, his voice soft though determined.

They went back to watching their movie, though half way through someone knocked on the door. Riku was the one to answer the door, and he relaxed when he saw it was only Wakka, Tidus and Selphie. He blinked as Selphie hugged him, apologizing for what Kairi had done. Sora, attracted by the talking in the front room, appeared in the arch way where he was hugged by Selphie.

"Kairi told some of the biggest gossips in the town. Of course it spread within a few minutes."Wakka said, anger in his voice as Tidus nodded his head.

"The good thing is, is that there are a lot of people from school who are alright with it. But…well a lot of people are already talking about it and they don't like it."Tidus said, making Sora and Riku sigh.

"We'll talk to our parents on what to do…I don't know if we'll be staying here since we've all seen what happened when others stayed too long."Sora muttered, and all of them winced when they remembered the pictures of the beaten men.

"I just can't believe she did that!"Selphie raged, though she looked up when Riku and Sora snorted.

"She liked me, and before that she liked Riku. The idea of neither of us wanting to be with her angers her."Sora said, making Selphie wince since she knew it was true.

"Want us to stay with you two today? I have no doubt that our parents will let us stay the night. Our parent's love you guys."Wakka said, smiling when Riku and Sora nodded their heads.

-xxxxxxxx-

Kairi scowled when she listened to Selphie tell her that she was busy. She could hear Sora, Wakka, Tidus and Riku playing a game in the background and that pissed her off. She had told others in their school that Riku and Sora were together, and while a lot were upset and pissed off about it, she was shocked when many said that it was about time. Kairi hung up her phone and sat down on a park bench, thinking.

She knew that Riku's parents were alright with it, what Riku had said was right. They deeply loved their son and would accept him no matter what, same with Sora's mom and his brother. When she had gotten back to Destiny Islands, she thought that she and Sora would finally have their moment to be together. She had been one of the only people to remember Sora when others had forgotten about him, she had been the one who wrote him the note in the bottle…but no, he went and chose Riku.

Now though, now all she could do was wait. Kairi had a feeling that Sora and Riku wouldn't risk getting hurt, and she knew that Riku wouldn't be able to stand the idea of Sora being bullied. She hadn't fully thought about the true risk, but she knew that they would most likely leave Destiny Islands. Kairi decided that she would keep an eye on Sora's house.

Over the course of three weeks, Kairi saw that Tidus, Wakka and Selphie spending more and more time with Riku. She also saw more and more people leaving threatening notes either on the doorstep, tied to rocks which were thrown through windows, or in the mail. However, after five weeks, Kiri paused when she saw a moving truck in front of Sora's home.

Her eyes widened when she saw Sora's mother, Kisa, loading boxes into the van while movers took their furniture and put it in the back. Tidus, Wakka, Selphie and Riku were helping Sora and Yuki move out their boxes. Yuki noticed Kairi standing on the other side of the street and scowled at her before pulling on Sora's shirt, pointing her out.

Sora looked over and frowned at Kairi, Riku joining him when the silver haired teen noticed her as well. Sora and Riku walked over to Kairi, standing side by side as they looked at her. Kairi bit her lower lip and fidgeted underneath their intense graze.

"I hope you're happy now. We're moving to another city. I've gotten my credits transferred and luckily mom's office has a branch there."Sora said, frowning as Kairi winced.

"My parents are letting me move in with them. I've transferred my transcript to another University in the city. We'll be accepted there."Riku said, Kairi nodding her head meekly.

"I…I never want it to get like this. I just wanted you guys to know the hurt that I went through."Kairi said, her voice soft though she winced as Sora and Riku snorted.

"Hurt? Kairi, you were just upset that neither of us wanted you anymore. Now you won't have to 'suffer' by seeing either of us around."Sora said, Kairi nodding slightly as the two teens walked off.

Kairi looked over at the group, blinking when Riku's parent's pulled up and started talking to Sora's mother. She caught the eye of Selphie, Wakka and Tidus, though she winced again when they glared and turned their backs on her. She understood now, that because she wanted to get back at Sora and Riku, she pushed away her only friends. Kairi hung her head and walked away, knowing that nothing would be the same anymore.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

(Riku: 20, Sora: 19. Location: Radiant Garden)

Sora smiled as he watched Leon and Riku spar, laughing as his husband, yes his husband, managed to knock Leon back with a hard swing. It was the summer after Sora's first year of college, and he and Riku were taking a vacation. They had been married a few weeks ago by King Mickey, and nearly all of their friends had been there. Ariel and Eric, along with the others in the different worlds had been able to watch or be there thanks to some magic(courtesy of Donald), and celebrated as the two Keyblade Masters were married.

Not long after they had moved away from Destiny Islands, both of them had come clean to their families about what really happened during their absence. Their parent's had been shocked, but after contacting King Mickey and getting his help, their parents finally understood and were proud of them.

"Sora…Sora…"Cloud called, raising an eyebrow as Sora jumped and looked at the blond.

"Sorry Cloud."Sora said, rubbing the back of his head as he smiled at the taller man.

"It's alright. Cid wants to speak to you. He needs some more advice about strengthening the town's defense system. Apparent a few heartless have been spotted in the baily."Cloud said, nodding his head as Sora thanked him and asked if he could tell Riku where he was.

Cloud turned around and watched as Leon finally called it a tie between him and Riku, raising an eyebrow as the two argued about who won. He shook his head and turned around, blinking when he saw Aerith waiting for him. She smiled gently and held out her hand, her eyes sparkling as Cloud took her hand and they walked away.

Everything was okay now. Riku and Sora were happy, they were traveling the worlds while keeping up with their friends from Destiny Islands and keeping on track with their education. Their families were okay with their traveling, though they do worry, they know that it will forever be a part of their lives.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-


End file.
